School of Sector I
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: A peculiar note was addressed to Cloud. 'Maybe the writer wants me to go to this hospital.' Who guess he will end up in an abandoned school?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill and Final Fantasy and all its characters

Author's Note: I don't make this fiction as a crossover because the only thing I apply from Silent Hill game is the portal. All characters are from Final Fantasy, and the plots are mine (mwahaha!).

Chapter 1

The shining rays of morning sun has arrived, clearing the trace of breakage on the roof the old Sector 5 Church. The light made the pool contains the healing water sparkles, with the water lily petals floating in its surface. The young man slowly opened his eyes, his peculiar eyes which reflected the sparkles from the pool. He got up and rubbed his eyes from drowsiness. Then, he looked up, seeing the dawn blue-orange-ish sky. Not a single cloud hung in it, he is the first cloud whose awaken today. He let out a sigh and pulled out his boots, and dip his legs into the pool. The cool sensation helped him fight his drowsiness away. Not long, he ducked himself into the pool, and held his breath, slowly closing his eyes. He likes it.

He emerged from inside the pool, then swung his head side-to-side to dry it from the water. He tilted his head toward the entrance of his wrecked sanctuary, a scrap of paper, weighed with a small rock was laying there. Curious, he walked himself out of the pond and made his way to the peculiar note. He took it, ignoring his wet hands, and read it. It was an untidy handwriting, with blood subtitued the function of ink.

'HOSPITAL IN SECTOR 1 MIDGAR'

His eyes burrowed. 'Who wrote this?' He walked back into the church, ran his fingers through his blond hair. 'Maybe the writer wants me to go to this hospital.'

That afternoon...

The familiar shiny black motorcycle came up from nowhere. The road was silent, metals reflecting the afternoon light. He caught the sight of a wrecked building from the Meteor not long ago, close to it was a playground, indicating that the building was the hospital. It was all damaged, only the first and the second floor remained, but of course with shaterred glass and freckles of dust. Knowing he already has arrived in his destiny, he turned off the engine and slid off from his beloved motorcycle.

He absentmindedly walked towards the building, and made his first step on the dirty floor. The room was dim, the receptionist table was damaged badly, some hospital chairs sat there, mute witnesses for the gigantic power of Meteor which had this building wrecked. He walked deeper within the hospital corridor, lesser quantity of light. Thanks for his mako enhanced eyes, he could see in the dark, of course with that green-black visual.

He wasn't sure, but he heard walking steps from behind him. It was far, echoing through the room. He turned back fast, but found nothing. Long after, no more sound was heard, so he continued exploring the abandoned hospital. Shortly afterwards, he heard something, somekind of sobbings and cries of agony. It made him jumped at first.

After he recollect himself he tried to find the source of the sound. The closer he was to the source, the darker place it would be. The floor was a real dirty and the doors were scratched. And for the first time, he found a body laying on the hospital floor. It was in a terrible condition, black liquid ooze from his eyes and mouth, also his ear. 'Geostigma's victim.' And another one that was sat on one of the chairs, with a dead child in her arms.

'Where the hell is that voice came from?' he kept walking. By the end of the long corridor, there was a strange door, he could see what within. A patient, sat on a hospital bed, alive, crying his eyes off. The boys shirt was certainly awful, with Geostigma liquid all over, the same condition also can be seen on his hospital bedsheet. Cloud opened the door, walked slowly towards the crying child. His hand reached his shoulder, made him stop his crying. His violet eyes shot opened and stare to the blue radiating ones. "Who are you?" he choked.

"I'm Cloud." He introduced himself briefly. "What are you doing here, boy?"

"I was locked up, the door can only be opened from outside. Please, get me out of here!" he begged him. From his curly auburn bangs, the Geostigma mark laid on his forehead, maybe that's why he suffer so much pain. "Defeat that lady!" he cried.

'Lady?'

"Ah, Denzel, my dear son. You're awake." A smooth feminine voice came from the doorway. There, obviously, a nurse in the hospital, with French braid and curly bangs framed her beautiful face. The green orbs were hypnotizing. "And I see you got a company." She smiled.

"Who are you?" Cloud said with a small shiver between his breaths. He couldn't believe he shivered just to see a woman, but she was not an usual woman, something is wrong with her. But it was not just him who was shivering, the boy named Denzel, was shivering badly while he clutching to his pillow, hiding behind Cloud.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name's Aerith, nice to meet you, Cloud."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah, from the book on the receptionist table. You are the first guest after the Meteor, congratulations." She said with a smile. "And you will rot here!" she quickly closed the door. Not skipping any beat, he ran towards the closing door as fast as he could, managed to pause its movement with his foot, also his hands. He let out a groan, 'man this woman's strong!'

Aerith, with her free hand, she pulled her knife and stabbed his arm, then his leg. He let out a cry of pain, but still managed to keep the door open. But Aerith kicked him off and closed the door tight. Her evil smile attached on her face. "Sleep well, my Son." She addressed Denzel. Cloud's uninjured hand involuntarily squeezing the injury on his arm. His teeth grinding in pain.

"Now, we are hopeless, Cloud. Pray that someone will come and save both of us." Denzel muttered, his face still buried in his pillow, the dark liquid oozing from his forehead, coloring the pillow with black. Cloud just stare at him with pity, 'I have to save this boy, at least I have to try.'

"Is there no more exit from this room?" he asked bluntly.

Denzel was hesitant at first, but maybe, just maybe, this young man can help him out from this building. "There is one, through my school... through that portal." He pointed at a picture on the wall, a child in cage, with free mother and father.

"What portal?"

"Draw a downside triangle, with my red crayon over there. But my school, it's full of blood... and monsters... also her..." he said. "I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Well, we have to try." Cloud declared. He picked the red crayon on the little table and drew the triangle. Once it's done, glow of red came from the drawing. He remembered about monsters in this school, so he search for anything that could help him (he regret he didn't brought his sword). Very fortunate he was, he found a handgun, and its ammo. He was not such a gunner but Vincent did taught him much about guns. And he also found a bandage.

After treating his wounds, he turned to Denzel. "You're coming, aren't you?"

Denzel looked up, "But, I no longer can walk..."

"Hop on my back. I'll carry you." He squatted, readied himself. Denzel hesitantly clung onto him and Cloud had the child's legs supported. He made his way to the glowing portal.

He inhaled deeply. "Ready?"

To Be Continued

I dislike Clerith pairing so I make them as enemies. I know I'm evil, mwahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill and Final Fantasy and all it characters

Chapter 2

Once he touched the triangle, his eyes saw pitch black point. It engulfed him, and it made him dizzy. But not for long, he managed to open his eyes. He was in a small restroom, the portal triangle was on the wall behind him. The restroom was in awful condition, he couldn't take the thick stench atmosphere, he threw up. Spitting the last vomit, he realized that Denzel wasn't on his back. He remember it clearly that Denzel has been on his back when he travel to this stinky school.

But there was one more thing he recognized when he entered this school. The school was dark, gloomy, and slippery. It was DARK. 'What's wrong with my eyes? I couldn't see anything. Weird.' Every SOLDIER who has been infused with Jenova cells has the ability to see in the dark, which includes him to be one of them. But in this building, he couldn't. 'I need a lighting...'

All alone, he started his search for a lighting, and for Denzel. He made his way out from the restroom and found a big hall, a school hall. Good thing that it still has little intensity of light, helped him to see his surrounding. Its floor was dirty and slippery, but he managed to keep his balance. His eyes searched for a janitor room, hoping for somekind of flashlight to help him. Finding one, his intuition was right. There was one in the shelf, and some batteries for it.

He made it to the central corridor of the school. He walked slowly, each step made its own echo. Too silent, too frightening. His hand found his gun for anticipation. There were rows of classrooms in that corridor. Many of their doors won't budge. He couldn't barge in because of their thick wood, his arms ache after he tried to barge into one of the room.

But there was one classroom which has its door unlocked. He needed to investigate. He peeked through, flashing his flashlight to see what's inside. Only ordinary rows of desks and chairs, and empty. Well, not really empty. On the teacher's desk, a girl with two ponytails and a moogle plushie on her lap. She was burying her face into her fold of her arms.

She saw the flash, and looked up. Cloud was stratled at first, 'she's alive?'

The girl stood up, but stumble down, before Cloud's hands supported her back on her feet. She was barefeeted, her outfit tattered, much like scratches from small claws. Her face was pale with blue lips. "Are you okay?" he choked.

The girl only shooked her head. He could see her dark eye-bags clearly, indicating she was lack of sleep. She made a sign with her hand, well many signs. He barely understood, though. "You're mute?" she nodded.

'I... can't... speak... but... I... hear... you...' He managed to understand what she meant. Since he was a smart-ass student back in high-school, he learnt about body language for mute people. But only the alphabet signs.

"What's your name?" he asked the little girl.

She made rows of signs of the letters: 'S E L E N E'

"OK, Selene. Have you seen a boy with auburn curly hair?"

'D E N Z E L... he... is... my... friend..."

"Okay, here's my cellphone. Type whatever you want to say to me." He fished his cellphone from his pocket and handed it to her. She typed on his cellphone and give it to him. Good thing that she knows how to type.

'We are orphans. We all got Geostigma which is an incurable disease from her.' He stopped reading and direct his flashlight to her mark. It was all along her right arm, also on her neck. He cotinued reading: 'We are locked in this world with monsters lurking in each corner. We cannot get out from here. Denzel was in the other world because he has something different from us.'

He gave his cellphone to her, "Who locked you here? Will you explain?"

'A witch called Aerith. She said she will be our mother and we can live with her, but she brought us here. She tied us on our beds and injected something into our bodies. Then, these scars appeared. She called the monsters from Underworld to watch over us. She plans to spread Geostigma to our world with a Meteor. She took our infected blood everyday and store it in tubes. I think she'll stock it in her Meteor Spell and let the virus spread to our world.'

His eyes went wide as he read the text. 'Is it really?' But not before he managed to flip his phone close, he was attacked from behind. It was furry, with claws and paws. A huge wolf was on his back. He reached for his gun and managed to shoot the beast through its neck. The beast fell down onto his body, not yet die. Cloud struggled to move the wolf away from his body. Succeed, he shoot a bullet through its cranial. Shortly, it's no longer moving.

He turned, looking at the girl, her knuckles were white from her strong clutch to her moogle plushie, she was obviously frightened. He squatted, circled his arms around her, soothing her. "Shh. It's okay now. You can come with me. We'll get out from here, I promise." He whispered to her. He could feel her nod against his shoulder. "Now, close your eyes. I'll take you out from this room."

He walked pass the dead wolf and closed the door. He let Selene down and told her to open her eyes, he smiled at her. "Okay, now, we'll fetch your friends. How many orphans are here? And where are they?" he asked the girl while handing his cellphone to her.

'There are only three of us, Denzel, me, and Marlene. I don't know where Denzel is, but there were a lot banging sounds from above, I think it's from Marlene.'

He flipped his cellphone and put it into his pocket. Knowing the girl was too fragile, he carried her on his back. "Here we come, Marlene."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy and all its characters

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for many erorrs in previous chapter 3, so I upload the revised one. I hope I've corrected all of the wrong sentences. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The darkness of the corridor has nothing to fear this Ex-SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. With a Geostigma's host on his back and a flashlight in his left hand, he walked through the paths of slimy and slippery corridor, looking for a set of stairs to lead him to the second floor.

It seems like time was walking slowly before him, and it seems like he was going around in circle within the strange building since all he saw was long corridor before him and wooden doors on each corner. Desperate, he let Selene on her feet. He looked at her wan face, her brown eyes showed pathetic weariness from a long time in this prison-like-world. 'No way I can leave her like this.'

Selene poked his shoulder, snap him out from his reverie. Her little thumbs played a sign. Knowing what she meant, Cloud hand her his cell phone.

'You can leave me here.' The text displayed.

"No, I won't leave you alone, Selene."

'I'll walk with you, so you won't get tired.' It had made him attach a faint smile. But that faint smile won't help him to find that damned stairs. If there's any map for this peculiar building, it would be a shining apocalypse for his dark confusion.

But the apocalypse didn't came to him, he needed to find the stairs by his own.

Then, a loud bang was heard, it made him looked up fast, nearly broke his neck. The bang had him startled, his heart pounded fast. Not long, a bang came again, and again, now in steady pace. Selene tugged him on his pants, trying to calm him down. She asked for his cell phone again.

'That was Marlene. I think we are close.'

After reading her text, his spirit has been filled again. While carrying Selene on his back (though he knew Selene would walk with him), he listened to the banging sound, which has became slower and weaker. He ran to the direction from where the sound came from, and not long, he found a set of stairs. His eyes brighten up, his legs brought both of them to the second floor of the building, and oh! How strange the second floor was.

The stairs end up in a small room, no, a tiny room, with only one door on the wall which facing him. The banging sound was no longer heard. He let Selene down, Selene then set her ears on the wooden door, listening.

"BANG!"

The last banging sound was heard, it had them startled. After recollected themselves, Cloud's hand approached the door handle, and opened it slowly. And oh, what was that? A black liquid exited the room, drenching their feet. Cloud's eyes widen, but Selene seems not to care about the liquid. She stepped inside the dark room, not waiting for Cloud's flashlight to light the way, but it followed not long after.

Once inside, they didn't see anything but mainly many surgery utensils. The floor was black and slippery as well. A muffling sound was heard from behind them, and the flashlight discovered a very unpleasing scenery. A little girl was tightly tied on the door, up-side down, her hands were handcuffed behind her. It was clear that her feet were tied with somekind of thick tape, her mouth also was covered with the same type of tape. Strands of hair was loose from her messy braid. So, she banged the hard door in that condition?

Selene took off the tape and let Marlene pant from her exhaustion. Scalpel in hand, Cloud cut the rope that hung her, and caught her before she fell to the floor head first. He let Marlene in sitting position, he cut the bondage from her fragile feet. Then, Selene came with a peculiar key in her hand, maybe it belongs to the handcuffs.

They waited for Marlene to recollect herself. Her pants and heavy breathings started to become slow and steady. His hand found her small hand, and she managed to looked up to her savior. "Thank you... sir." She managed to say it to him.

"Marlene, don't push yourself." She let out an audible sigh of joy, she was tied like that for 2 days without food. His eyes watched the little girl, he could say that she was awfully weary, and with a Geostigma mark on her right cheek, trailed down to her neck.

"I'm Cloud. I'll get you out of this place." He said sternly, only got a pair of widen eyes from little Marlene in front of him.

"Would you really, Mr. Cloud?"

His put his hand on her head, a reassurring smile attached on his handsome face, "I promise."

Oooooo

Denzel's POV

'Where am I?'

My body felt so heavy, I even couldn't move a finger. I felt something different on my head, there was something binding my head. What happened? Where's Cloud?

"You're awake."

Who's that?

"How are you? Still feeling sore on your head?

She, she must be an angel.

"Hey."

I felt her hand on my upper arm, massaging it lightly. I longed that touch, a motherly touch. Huh? Is she?

"M-mother?"

I managed to open my eyes, but I didn't see my mother, well, I didn't really remember my mother's face but I remember she doesn't have dark long hair and reddish-brown eyes. No, she wasn't my mother.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I invade her with my questions. Then a slight pain came over me, to my head to be exact. My hand came to my forehead, but only felt a bandage wrapped around it.

"Relax." She said with a genuine smile, it managed to made me relax my stiffen body. When I got a clearer vision, the first thing I saw was her face, and... she was beautiful. "You need more rest," she said while tucking me with a light blanket, "My name is Tifa Lockhart. You're now in my room."

I tilted my head to face her, "Why am I here?"

"I don't know, I found you laying on the floor, groaning as if you're in pain. So I treated you wound."

'So, she knows that I'm a Geostigma's hostage?'

"I presume it was Aerith?" she said all of a sudden, her eyes showed an unreadable expression, like hiding something.

"H-how'd you know?" I choked out.

"I was one of her victim too. It was a long time ago."

Then, I realized something amazing behind her. A pure white wing emerged from her back. I could see balls of tears ready to slide down from her eyes, but she wiped them away as soon as they wet her cheeks. I felt her hand on my belly, caressed it softly. "It must be so painful for a child to bear with such disease. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do something bad to me."

"Yes I have. If I was able to be a succesful project, she wouldn't have to use you to replace me."

Her words had made my eyes widen.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all its characters

Chapter 4

"When I was 17, all of a sudden I woke up in a strange place. I still remember it like it was yesterday";

Her eyes flickered open, only finding herself inside a tube, filled with peculiar green liquid. She couldn't feel like breathing, but it's also like she didn't need any air. Even though she was conscious, she couldn't move any of her naked body, she felt limp, no, she felt like stunned. And all she could see was green-black vision. Then, two silhouettes of humans came near her, and a feminine voice was heard, "Is she ready?"

"She is." A masculine voice responded. "Once the stigma's spread inside her body, she will be our stigma's arsenal. And we'll conquer the world of Gaia!"

Then, the green liquid started to vanish under her feet, her numb body then plopped down on the base of the tube. A hand opened the glass door, four masked humans took her out from the tube and put her on a strecher. She looked up to the ceiling, pipes with rust was all she could see. She didn't even managed to tilt her head to see her surroundings, and all of sudden, she was roughly threw on a hard table, probably made from steel.

Not long, four steel bars were wrapped around her, pinning her against the hard and cold table. A man in a lab coat approached her with a big syringe with black liquid in his hand. Once the needle of the syringe went through her flesh, her teeth grinding, her toes curled, her eyes shut tight. She felt something burns inside her body, it made a stream of fire all through her body.

In that condition, she was brought into a room with a single bed, many foreign thingies and many cables, also she finally got a sleeveless mid-thigh length dress to put on. She spent uncountable days inside the room, feeling like she was an experiment since they need many apparatus to monitor her. She was helpless, hungry, and confused. Her tears dried since she cried everyday. Then, when a masked man came into her room, she couldn't help the anger built inside of her, but it was not an anger that she let out – but a painful scream. That pain came all over her again, her back felt like it was sliced. And a single white wing emerged from her back. She leapt forward and punched the masked man out from the room, only inviting more of them.

"Project R is a failure! Evacute her at once!"

Since that day, she was locked inside another room, which was worse than before. It was a prison-like room, since she didn't meet anyone else, she even forgot what her face look like. She spent 2 years in that room, she'd prefer death than being locked from something which was definitely not her fault.

"I believe I was the one who had to be their Geostigma's hostage, not you. I'm sorry, Denzel."

"So, instead of being infected, you grow a wing."

"Yes. When they took some of my blood, it wasn't black like yours. Mine's red, like a normal being. Well, I'm not a normal being, since I have a strange wing on my back." She smiled weakly, but cannot hide the deep sadness from the past events of her life. She's been through so much. "I hope a friend of mine will find us."

"Who? You mean, Cloud? Is he your friend?"

"Yes! You've meet him? It means he's also in this school too!"

"Yeah, I was locked inside the other world and he found me. He told me that he will get me out of this building. But when we went through the portal, we separated. I don't know where he is now, but I believe he is in here, right in this building."

"Oh, thank Gaia." She clasped her hand in front of her chest as if she was praying. Then, she looked up with a strong-willed face facing him. "We have to get out of here, Denzel. We have to find Cloud, no way he would find us here."

"Why?"

"We are in a secret room in the basement. I don't think he'd find the secret passage. We have to move, Denzel." She declared.

"Okay, Tifa."

The secret passage was actually a labyrinth, lit by countable torches on its wall. It has many turns and dead-ends, but Tifa knew every bends and corners of it, as if she was trained to go through the maze. She was practically dragging Denzel all through the passage, but he didn't mind. His right arm clung on her shoulder and her left arm support him by his waist. After many turns, they finally found a set of stairs.

"Why didn't you escape from the first place?" He asked her all of a sudden.

"I was... scared. I've lost my hope long ago. Then, I remembered Cloud. There was a little chance to call him here, so I sent him the letter, praying that he'll recieve it. After hearing that he is here, it feels like I've found a single ray of hope."

"Hn." He brought eyes back down. "Tifa?"

"Yes, Denzel?"

"I believe it's pitch dark upstairs."

"Hn." Her hand reached the closest torch, "I believe this will help."

"Sure!" and so, they ascended the stairs and finally inside the abandoned school, inside the teachers room to be exact. The secret door was under one of the tables. The scenery? Many tables were lined and uncountable scraps of paper were spread everywhere. Some chairs were missing and the only light in the room was coming from their torch. They walked passed the messy tables, only to find a slimy thing under their feet.

oooooo

"What are you saying?" a cool masculine voice was heard from inside the dim room.

"There's a trespasser from Gaia. I believe he has brought Denzel with him. Sooner or later he will find Selene and Marlene."

"Hmm. Well, you know what to do, my dear Aerith." He said with a smirk.

"Of course, Dr. Fair."

oooooo

Their footsteps were echoing through the walls of the strange building. His flashlight became dimmer and dimmer by the time. Two little girls were at either sides of him. 'If the second floor was that room, so, where is the attic? There must be another set of stairs.' He convinced himself.

"We're going without Denzel?" a voice sounded beside him.

"Of course we'll go with him. We will find him, then, we can escape from this world." He said to her, a faint smile attached on his face.

"Can't we?" a familiar voice came from behind them, a click then sounded from the same direction. The sudden wash of light made his eyes hurt. They turned only to see the crazy nurse once again. "Hello there, Cloudy boy. Missed me?" it only made him furrow his brows.

"You."

"Ah, I see you got two cute little girls. I'm sorry, but a stranger like you is forbidden to take my daughters away from me. They'll need their mother."

"You're not my mother!" Marlene shrieked, she pointed straight to her face.

"Now, Marlene, isn't it a bad behaviour of yours. It looks like your punishment is not enough." She said with her evil smile, she pulled her knife from her pocket and charged Cloud.

But he reacted fast, while shielding his little girls, he blocked her knife with his gun, then had his scalpel through her arm. Her blood spurt out from her arteries, staining her skin. But her wounded arm didn't distrub her, she managed to wound his shoulder, and knocked him to the hard wall. A grunt escaped his lips, seeing her approaching his little girls, he stood up and knocked her right on her stomach. He shielded them again, with his gun pointed toward her forehead, he fired a bullet from his gun. But she was fast enough to dodged it, though it managed to graze her left temple, leaving a scar with blood flowing down from it. A stream of blood also seen flowing down from her mouth, the effect of his punch not long ago. But she was not the only one to be covered in blood, his rear head was stained with blood, it had made him dizzy, but he still could focus on his enemy, well, maybe only for now.

A chuckle came from her throat, "Very well, then, Cloudy boy. I might let you go this time," she said while bringing her body back to standing position with a little help from the wall, "But you'll never be able to escape." She said not long before a click sounded again, and all he could see was pitch black again. He fished the flashlight and lit it to find that crazy nurse, but there was none.

"Are you okay?" he asked the two little girls. Recieving a simultaneous nod from both of them, he walked through the corridor of the school again, with two little girls, and two little wounds.

To Be Continued

Hooraayy! Chapter 4 is done! Please review if you want, if there's any errors, please leave a correction. It would help me a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all its characters

Chapter 5

A loud gasp was heard within the dim room when she saw a black slimy thing under her feet. It moved slowly at first, squirming their feet. She tried to kick them off, but it was sticky and had strong grip. They were like moving roots. While some black roots grabbed Denzel and hung him upside down, some other roots winding her body, squeezing her. From down his throat, he cried her name, "TIFAAA!".

Her anger built inside her chest once she heard his cry. With her body squeezed, she shot her eyes open only to see her torch had set fire on those alien thingies. She gritted her teeth, painful memories showed up once again. She let out a scream and a powerful strength had filled her. Unbeknownst to her, she had her body free from the roots grasp and started to approach Denzel. Her dress had caught a small fire, but she didn't care at all. She didn't know why, her heart told her to keep the boy safe, the urge kept her courage, her eyes fixed on her little boy.

But suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by those damned root again and banged to the hard wall far in the corner of the room. Her back ached, her eyes shut tight while the flames had Denzel engulfed within. A scream was heard from the chaos. She ran for Denzel's sake, all through the fiery roots, no, it's more like a fiery tree now. She tried to find Denzel, but there were only fire and fire everywhere, is he..?

No, he is not dead. A shock was seen in her eyes, Denzel was free from the 'tree', and was, hung from the rooms ceiling? Unreadable expression on his young face. She ran to him but he was gone to thin air in split second as her body was taken away from the chaos. She shrapened her vision only to see the fire chaos down her feet, 'What?' something at his back. It couldn't be...

Wings?

He can fly?

oooooo

His eyes widen from a trickling sound from a distant. His feet stopped abruptly, making the walking Marlene bumped into him. "What is it, Cloud?" asked Marlene, his grip on her little hand became stronger, brows furrowed while his flashlight scanning through the narrow corridor. Marlene's hand was tugging his trousers, "What's wrong?"

Not long, a loud scream came over, it was unclear, but it sure was not a usual scream, it was a scream of fright. He pulled both his little girls and ran back to the descend set of stairs. Not long, a hard bang was heard, just under their feet! Marlene shrieked, "What was that?" she said as she clutched on Cloud's trousers.

He remained silent, his feet didn't stop. But a growling sound from the dark corner of the corridor had made them stop. The sudden movement had made his dizziness worse. His vision blurred, but he could see the furry monster was on their way. "Run!" he said while giving Selene his flashlight. "Go away!"

"But, Cloud..."

"Now!"

Not skipping a beat, the big wolf charged him and banged him hard on the floor. Its claws tattered his clothes, its teeth was grinding, its eyes shone with yellow streak. He grunts, knowing his lighting has gone, he blindly kicked the thing away from the top of him. He pulled out his gun and shot into the darkness, believing his shots got into the thing's brain. Not wasting any time, he move backwards, still aware of the thing's assault. A single growl was heard, he shot another bullet, again, and again.

But from behind, another furry thing attacked him. He fell face first, adding a new injury on his forehead. He landed close to the fallen wolf, unfortunately, the fallen wolf still had the strength to bite his leg, and bang him to the ground. His teeth grinding in pain, his finger pulled the trigger and shot the beast dead.

The new wound made its stream of fresh blood. The previous injuries had much of him, now that the new ones stinging like small thunder, he couldn't take it. He grunted between pants, he let his body flat on the dirty floor, trying to relieve the pain. Next to him, a wolf was growling slowly. In the dark, he could see its blue eyes, they were just like his. His whole body ached, his eyes were heavy, he could barely move his finger, he lost his very strength and senses. But the wolf just stared at him, until the injured blonde lost his consciousness.

oooooo

His hand was supporting his chin, his elbow was on the table. His fingers were tapping unpatiently. Violet eyes were shut, he listened to the silent music of his office. A creak from his front door interrupted his silent eternity as a beautiful lady entered his office. Her grace and unique accent lingered all over her curves as she walked towards him.

"I'm afraid they are such stubborn people. That handsome blondie wouldn't let go of our children." She said as she sat on his desk, her smooth legs crossed while her hand supported her weight.

"Hn." He leaned into his chair, his brows furrowed in a deep thinking. "Such a nice AND persistent person we have." He said with a smirk. "Well, if he doesn't want our children to be our arsenal, then..."

oooooo

Fast footsteps echoing in the dark, hand in hand, they ran aimlessly searching for a set of stairs towards the previous floor. The older girl led their way. Suddenly, the younger girl stopped her running, craned her neck to see the path they've been through. But her pale eyes saw nothing but darkness.

A hand grabbed hers, and not letting it go. Their little feet were moving fast through the dark corridor.

"But, how about Cloud? Will he be alright?" she said. Worry was clear in her tone.

She knew Selene wouldn't answer her question, but the pull from her hand didn't pause even in a mili second. Their footsteps slowed, and Marlene could feel Selene's hand got off from hers. Their breaths became heavy, but a silent gasp made her alerted. Her small hands clasped, "Selene?"

Suddenly, there were none around her. Her little arms went up, shielding her from the sudden aura of loneliness. She took the dropped flashlight from the floor. She couldn't help but shiver, her knees went weak. She scanned through, she called her name, "Selene? Selene, where are you?"

She knew she wouldn't find Selene alone, she needed help. With a big gulp to start, she tried to search for Cloud. She turned around, only to see the identical corridor, the light from her flashlight didn't reflect anything on her way. She took her first step, then the second, then the third, each steps she took was not without awareness. She bit her lower lip in fear, but she won't cry. 'Crying is just a waste of energy, you'll fall after you cry.', that's what she believe anyway.

The brave little girl walked and walked. Finally, she found something peculiar, two blue sparks was seen from a distance. With no warning, she ran towards the blue sparks. "Cloud!" she called him with a grin.

But no, it was not Cloud she ran into. She felt something big, warm, and furry, her eyes shot open, realized that the thing she ran into was a monster, a wolf. "No..."

To Be Continued

I'm sorry for the long update... School is too hectic, and look, what's that? A pile of homeworks! Haha, okay, I'll try to write more, but I don't think I'll update it soon. I'm sorry!


End file.
